Life, Death, and Everything After
by Kurokishii
Summary: Dave was just an average DJ who made the mistake of coming home late one night. He also made the mistake of walking through an alleyway. What happens that night, in the late dimly lit city, will change everything. Life, death, and everything after. (Humanstuck/Vampirestuck/Soulmatestuck) (Davekat/Johnvris/Dirkjake/Tavjade etc.)


**(Jasper's note: Before we begin; Allow me to list the main categories of this fan fiction. Humanstuck, Vampirestuck, Soulmatestuck. We'll have many featured pairings that will arrive in later chapters. In the meantime, read, reply, like, and enjoy!)**

Dave knew something was up the second he walked down that alleyway, the grocery bag in hand. It was late to be out, at 11'o'clock PM this night, and he knew his brother would have a shit fit about him being so late to get home when all he had to do was buy candy and alcohol, but the twenty-four hour line up was taking forever. Aimlessly, he carried the bag of skittles and liquor through an alley at night. Not the smartest idea, he realized, after something threw him up against a hard brick wall lightning fast. He didn't even feel it until a pain set in on his back and shoulders and he immediately dropped the bag. His arms were pinned to the brick building in a second and his eyes widened behind his shades. Something- someone? Was holding him against the wall, nails digging painfully into his wrists. All he saw was bright red eyes, illuminated in the streetlight before something hot and wet was on his neck, in a painfully burning and stinging sensation. Something bit into his collar bone, and he himself gasped before screaming out at the feeling. It burned, stung, and hurt like a motherfucker. There was something else, too.

Another burning feeling on his shoulder that traced into two long, fiery patterns into his skin. He gasped in pain as he felt warmth run down his neck, soaking through his jacket. He could only take a glimpse at the dark red lines for a second. Blood. His blood, running down his neck. He couldn't concentrate due to the seemingly endless pain, whimpering from what he assumed was blood loss because his screams no longer echoed through empty streets. Slowly and carefully, the attacker pulled away and quickly gasped, picking him up by his shoulders. Dave heard someone, stuttering and yelling for him to 'stay awake' and 'please don't be dead.'

The last thing he saw was two bright, red eyes, on a beautiful and seemingly perfect pale face.

When Dave woke up, he was shocked to see a rather large gauze pad with two white bandaids placed over top of his wound, his sunglasses were dismissed, and his shirt was off, his other shoulder bandaged. He was also in a strange room. Hesitantly, he poked his shoulder and immediately seethed at the pain. At that moment, a door opened slowly and a boy his age walked in the room. Dave noticed the way he looked, first of all. His skin was clear and perfect, a creamy light colour. He had messy dark brown hair that was just slightly ginger at the roots, that stuck out in many directions. And he had beautiful, scary, candy red eyes. Eyes a little bit brighter than his own cherry lenses. He was a little shaken up from the blood loss, his vision slightly blurry and his body sore and hurting as he attempted to back up from the other.

The boy in front of him gave a sad look, and directed his gaze towards the floor in what he thought was embarrassment. "I-I'm so, so, sorry... Really i didn't mean to hurt you- I had no idea what i did, or... or what i've accidentally done- that was my first time drinking blood from an actual human instead of a blood bag, i'm- i didn't mean to..." He stopped talking when Dave stared at him in disbelief and fright. "I just, I made a mistake when I was drinking your blood, I have no idea how it happened..." He boy shakily lifted a finger and pointed to Dave's bandages. The human gulped slightly and pulled the bandages down, flinching at the contact. What he realized made his eyes widening even more and his mouth gaped at what he saw on his left shoulder blade in the large mirror on the wall. On his shoulder, there was an etched medium-sized cancer symbol, scarred into his skin. The bleeding had stopped, and what was left was a mark, a sign, a something.  
"I- I had no idea what I was doing and i guess I... I accidentally..." The boy with the pale skin drew in a shaky breath and shivered a little, his face tinting in red when he looked away again. Dave didn't know what was going on, how that symbol was on his shoulder or who this boy was.

 _"I accidentally imprinted on you..."_

And then Dave passed out. 


End file.
